


Dreams Fade, But Memories Don't

by Somewhat_Ficz



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somewhat_Ficz/pseuds/Somewhat_Ficz
Summary: Legend doesn't want to remember her, doesn't want to remember what he had done just to wake the Wind fish and what had happened after. He doesn't want to remember how she makes him feel... but then things take its turn for the worst.
Relationships: Hyrule & Legend (Linked Universe), Legend (Linked Universe) & Marin (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	1. That Same Damn Dream Again...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Everyone!!! I had an idea to do some Legend angst and well it was too big of an idea to not make and because I couldn't get it out of my mind, sooo here it is. Hope you like it. Also sorry if there is any mistakes and things that don't really make sense since this fic was made so that my mind won't erupt from fic ideas and because this fic was made with half a brain cell soo yeah. Also this is going to be a relatively short fic since I'm trying to focus on "Relationships In The Past" but I will still update here for stress relieving purposes. This fic will be updated when I can do it, okay..so now promises on a weekly update.

_The sun was high up in the air surrounded by the beautiful sky filled with so many colors. He could hear the sounds of waves crashing, the chirping of the seagulls and the sound of the wind rustled leaves. He could feel the sand on his skin and the slight feeling of the cold water hitting the edges of his feet. It was so peaceful here, he wished he could stay._

_“Link! There you are!” Marin said, her voice happy yet so calm._

_Link knew that he loved her but didn’t know what to say or how to. He loved everything about her. Her spirit, her love for everything, the way she saw the world and her beautiful voice, the way her voice was just like an angel’s. So like always he just stayed quiet._

_He sat up, smiled and waved at her, inviting her to join him._

_She accepted his invite and sat next to him. It was just the two of them and nature, exposed to the beautiful sight of the sky._

_Marin sighed. “Oh Link, this reminds me of how I found you. You we’re a mess, covered in scratches and bruises all over.” She said, giggling._

_All he could do was giggle at that. He loved seeing her so happy, her smile was so graceful and infectious that anyone who saw it couldn’t help but smile as well._

_“I wish you could stay here with us…with me…but I know that you have a mission to do. It’s just that we’ve become so close together, I don’t know how we’ll do when you leave.”_

_Link wished he could stay here forever with her…with Marin but he knew at some point that he has to leave._

_His thoughts were interrupted as a melodic voice started to sing, he turned to see Marin singing “The Ballad Of The Wind Fish"._

_“Sleepers wake,_

_dreams will fade._

_Although we cling fast._

_Was it real?_

_What we saw._

_I believe...”_

_He reached for his ocarina which was strapped onto his belt to join along but no matter how hard he tried his ocarina could never truly match her singing._

_The two of them continued to play the ballad of the wind fish when finally, they were coming up to the last verse._

_“Dream with me,_

_by the sea._

_We watch the waves crash...”_

_Marin sang the songs while Link was joining along the melody with his ocarina, they were both playing & singing in unison._

_"Hold my hand,_

_think of me._

_And I’ll fly…” and finally they both ended the song with a slow and calm decrescendo._

_It was times like this where he really wished they could spend more time together._

_As Marin finished singing she turned to face him and simply smiled. Hylia that infectious and beautiful smile again._

_“But Link, when you do leave. Please don’t forget me or this song.” She said._

_Link sighed._

_“I won’t, I promise Marin.” He finally said.  
_

_That’s when everything started to go wrong._

_The once beautiful and colorful sky turned instantly into darkness, instead of the squawks of seagulls he could only hear the squawks of crows and… Oh Hylia, Marin’s eyes was a black void, devoid of any emotions as she started to walk closer to him. She had a spine chilling smile that he could never picture her with… until now._

_She spoke with the most nerve racking, eerie voice._

_"Oh Link… Do you not care for us?...for me?... to have made us disappear like nothing.”_

_Link stumbled to the ground because of tripping over a rock as he then continued to scramble backwards, away from someone he would never thought he would get away from…. The love of his life…_

_“Sorry” He only managed to croak out, but she didn’t seem to hear it as she continued to walk closer to him._

_“It was a pity you found out…” Then out of thin air she pulled out a sword...his sword. “…because, now we’ll have to make you disappear…”_

_He was cornered on the edge of a cliff, with nowhere to go as she brought his sword high up._

_“it’s you… or us…” She spoke as she brought the sword down on him with a sickening scream, but before the sword was plunged into his heart…the world went dark._

\--------------

Legend woke up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat and gasping, fear and guilt radiating off him.

 _“Oh yeah”_ _he thought as reality was starting to come back to him. He wasn’t on his own anymore or on Koholint, he was on a mission with the other heroes._

_Legend thought of taking a walk to clear his mind, he planned to just sneak out of camp without anyone knowing (but like I said, he_ _planned _to do so).__

____

Legend’s thoughts were interrupted as a voice said something.

____

“Nightmare?” The voice asked. Legend turned to see Twilight sitting on a log with his sword and a rock laid down next to him.

____

“Yeah, something like that.” He replied.

____

“Wanna talk about it?” Twilight asked encouragingly.

____

“No.” Legend said before facing the other direction. “I’m going on a walk, I’ll be back soon.”

____

Twilight didn’t say anything, which Legend was thankful for as Twilight just simply nodded and went back to sharpening his sword quietly.

____

Legend grabbed his journal and ocarina without Twilight noticing before heading off to the woods.

____

He continued to walk for a bit until he saw a cliff opening with a rock big enough for him to lay on, on the edge.

____

He went over to find a good spot where he can sit on the edge, without falling over. Once he found a good place he looked over to the scenery in front of him.

____

He gasped in awe. The night sky was a beautiful purple, black and blue combination with blinking starts all over adorning it like jewelry. For once Wild’s world wasn’t just ruins and chaos, it was actually breathtaking when in the right time.

____

He sighed.

____

Thinking back to the nightmare he had.

____

Ugh...dreams… he hates them. Nightmare or not he hates them, probably more than others do. All they do is make bad things happen and make unwanted memories to surface without control.

____

Even after the nightmare he’s been through his feelings for Marin has still yet to decrease.

____

He grabbed his ocarina from his belt and started to slowly play the Ballad Of The Wind Fish. As Legend made out every note, he would think of her.

____

As he finished the song, he muttered out something to her.

____

“…I hope your still out there singing Marin…” He muttered in hope that Marin would hear him, wherever she was.

____

He sat there in silence as he looked out at the sight in front of him for a while before heading back to camp and try to get at least 1 or 2 more hours of sleep, before starting the day as usual, especially while in Wild’s Hyrule which usually led to a lot of trekking and walking.

____


	2. The Dark One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group was staying at Lurelin village, as Legend’s mind still traces back to the nightmare he had the day prior and memories on Koholint. But then under the cover of darkness the heroes meet with an all too familiar foe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I'm sorry for the long wait. I was a busy with school, homework and writing and that I found it in myself that I just couldn't do everything I had originally planned to do all at once. So in regards to this I will be focusing on my fic "Relationships In The Past" first finishing it first then I will continue this short fic. If I have some spare time I will also try to write this fic, so till then there will be no schedule for the chapters.
> 
> Phew, that was a long note. Anyways hope you guys enjoy!

It was morning and all the Links were awake by now and eating breakfast.

Legend was one of them. Unlike what he had planned to do last night by sleeping for a few more hours, but he couldn’t. Even though his mind was a bit more relieved after going on a walk he was still a bit shaken about the events of last night.

“Thanks Wild, This is great like normal!” the others thanked Wild for another great meal, as the chef could only blush in response.

After everyone had finished eating breakfast they were packing up, getting ready for their trip to Lurelin Village, as Wild called it.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They’ve been walking for almost the entire day now and the sun is setting. They better hurry.

Just when the sun was about to disappear from sight, Wild caught sight with an all too familiar sign.

“Here we are guys! Lurelin Village!” Wild said.

“there’s an inn here in the middle of the village but we can look around tomorrow, if you guys are tired.”

Wild continued.

They soon arrived at the inn.

Time & Warriors were paying for the inn, Wild was cooking with Twilight accompanying him, Wind was on the shore despite it being nighttime with Four looking out for him, Legend didn’t want to be anywhere near the beach, Warriors was teasing him for it as usual, Sky & Hyrule was looking after those two.

It was a particularly calm night… if only he could enjoy it.

“Hey , Legend mind calling the others dinners almost ready.” Wild asked, waking Legend from his deep thinking.

“Uh yeah sure.” He replied.

\-----

Dinner was a calm and quiet event as usual, but Wind decided to bring up the topic of locations in their respective Hyrules.

They began squabbling about talking about their Hyrules and a bit about their adventures. Legend stayed back a bit, deciding to eat on the edge of the group circle.

He doesn’t feel like talking, he just wants dinner to finish so he can finally go to sleep.

Hyrule keeps giving him these _looks_ but he just rolls his eyes, until the others pick on and start to give him looks as well did he snap.

“Alright! What is going on with you guys and me! There’s nothing wrong with me, I’m perfectly fine!” He shouted at them.

“No Legend, we don’t think there anything wrong with you-“ Hyrule spoke softly.

But at this point he couldn’t hold his frustration in anymore, the feelings he had the past nights and nightmare came out in the form of his anger directed to the person he mostly cared about.

“Oh yeah!? Then tell me why you’ve been giving me those shitty ass looks!” He shouted.

Hyrule looked dumbfounded, he doesn’t know what to say…they all didn’t know what to say.

Legend knows that he didn’t mean to say it all, but his body just moved on his own his anger taking control.

He huffed in amusement, clearly satisfied.

The others thought he was done, when suddenly he grabs his things with another huff and stomps his way to the edge of the village, leaving the others speechless.

“Are we going to do something about him?” Four said.

As Four asked his question Hyrule already knew the answer, he was determined to talk to Legend when a firm hand was on his shoulder. Looking up it was Time.

“No. Leave him, he needs some space.” Time said to the group.

Hyrule opened his mouth to protest but then Time shot him _the glare_ and instantly there was no room for arguments.

\-----

Legend stomped off to the beach at the edge of the village, where he can be alone.

He huffed.

 _Finally he was alone._ He thought.

Legend sighed.

He was still a bit salty about the situation but he can’t help but feel guilty, for shouting and directing his anger at Hyrule. He knows that it wasn’t intentional but, he doesn’t know it just _hurts_.

He sighed and closed his eyes, enjoying the quiet of the night and the beach though sometimes hearing the crashing waves of the sea make his hairs stand on end.

Then footsteps came his way.

He was too stuck in his thoughts that he didn’t notice the sound of footsteps approaching him…

Until he suddenly had a knife on his throat.

He couldn’t move, he was in a position where his assailant had the upper hand.

 _Fuck._ Legend mentally cursed himself for being so stupid, to go by himself at night without a weapon. _Stupid stupid stupid._

“hehe.” His assailant giggled.

“Why don’t we have some fun?”

When he heard the voice of his assailant there was no doubt that he knew who it was. _Dark Link._

Legend grunted and bit his tongue as the knife slowly cuts his throat. Leaving a small trickle of blood on his neck.

He’s thrown onto the sand, but not before Dark Link stabs him in his side, just barely missing his vital organs.

Legend’s throat lets out a blood curdling scream as the knife is pulled from his side.

Dark Link giggles, amused “Hmm. I’m not done with you yet.” Dark Link says as he spins the knife playfully around his fingers.

Legend grunts as he tries to stand up. He hisses to Dark Link through clenched teeth.

Immediately as he stands up, his side flares up with pain.

Dark Link smiles, clearly enjoying the situation.

He brings his left hand out and black smoke start to circle around it. Dark smiles a mischievous grin.

The next thing he knows the same black smoke surrounding Dark’s hand is charging at him, going inside of his body, turning his eyes a shade of red.

Another scream is ripped out of his throat.

Dark laughs.

…

Legend blinks and found that Dark was no longer there, there was no more blood, no more pain…he felt _okay_.

But if only that sensation could last long.

Legend blinked once more and suddenly the night sky was a shade of dark red, a sudden weight was on his left hand, and there was a smell of death and decay that stenched the air.

He looked to the ground where his feet was, and what he saw was _red. Red_ stained his clothes, arms, hands, feet, legs, clothes and the ground.

He looked over to what was in his hand, and the sight he saw was one he would have never wanted to see.

It was a _sword…his sword_ to be more exact, covered in _blood_ , but who’s blood he doesn’t know.

When he tried to look away from the blood covered sword, he unintentionally found the body of a person. Who’s blood was on _his_ sword.

Legend thought of the worst, hoping that maybe it was all a dream.

But when he walked closer to the body it all start to make sense on who it was.

It was clear that it was a female but he didn’t know who it was. Legend carefully brushed the blood soaked hair away from the female’s face.

…

Legend stared in horror and stepped back from the body.

His worst fears have come true.

There on the ground lay the corpse of _Marin._ She looked like she was back to normal. The same pretty brown eyes, her beautiful red hair. But now she was stained with her own blood, dry tears stained her face and her eyes lost that carefree look…now it was foggy and have no more life in them.

But then things got worse. He held back a scream when he saw the gaping wound in her chest, the culprit being the very sword in his hand.

“no…no no No No NO…” Legend denied it, he was too scared to believe it. “I…I did this…”

But then the denial turned into regret and guilt.

“Stop, please…come back…” He begged, but of course no response came, it was just a corpse now after all.

“M…Marin, please…?”

Silence filled the air.

Just when things were getting better, it gets worse.

Eerie laughter filled the air, the source being from behind him.

Legend turned around and saw Dark Link, he had an evil grin on his face.

 _“Hmm. Well well well. What do we have here, hmm?”_ Dark taunted.

 _“Oh, how the tables have turned._ ” He taunted, slowly stepping towards Legend.

Legend slowly stepped back.

_“What even are you anymore?”_

Legend grit his teeth.

 _“Hmm. You’re not a hero anymore, I mean what hero would do something like you?”_ He taunted.

 _“Oh, I know what you are!”_ Dark exclaimed. _“You’re going to be…gone!”_

Legend was confused at that but he stood his ground, holding the sword in front of him defensively.

\-----

“Legend! Where are you-“ The others yelled, looking for their missing comrade.

But stopped short when they saw Legend on the beach, on the edge of the village.

Dark Link was there and Legend was there too, just barely standing upright.

Dark summoned a sword out of pure thin air and was about to make a strike on Legend.

“LEGEND!” They all shouted. Grabbing their weapons at the ready.

But little did they know that Legend couldn’t hear them.

“Hmm, oh look. Friends have arrived!” Dark mused.

Legend turned to look the direction Dark pointed to.

“Legend!” They screamed.

But he couldn’t bring it in him to care anymore. The only thing that mattered now was _his_ _mistake._

When the others found him, he was standing still though shaking, when they screamed his name he did nothing more but look, the look of care and recognition nowhere in his eyes…until they noticed something.

 _His eyes_ …they were different…they weren’t blue anymore…they were a shade of red, a similar red color of Dark Link’s glowing eyes.

And that was how they found him. Nothing more than a lifeless living body, his eyes a manipulated shade of red, about to be stricken down by the one that reeks of their own _darkness_.


End file.
